


Art for  It's Alright, Because I'm Crying Too

by MyWitch, TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing his death is unavoidable and near, Severus Snape sees Hermione in the Forest of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for  It's Alright, Because I'm Crying Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddyRadiator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Alright Because I'm Crying Too](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/227161) by TeddyRadiator. 




End file.
